Rainbow Dash's Grand Adventure
by Wolfrainboom
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Applejack have always had something special, until Twilight and the gang find out. When Discord wakes from his stone chamber Applejack goes missing it's up to RD to rescue her. I don't own MLPFIM
1. Chapter 1 One Month Ago

**Chapter 1: One-Month Ago**

It was a normal Monday in Ponyville. Equestria was at peaceful sleep and I was snuggled up in a cloud. My wings were outstretched and I was on my back, probably snoring. I was the Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash, and I had a secret love life. Tomorrow morning I'd meet up with the gang if some-pony were up. Twilight was going to be busy at the library and I was too lazy to pick up another book series after reading the 'Daring Do' series, so that left out Twilight. Pinkie Pie was busy, as well as was Fluttershy. Rarity wouldn't do anything with me either because Miss Prissy Hooves wouldn't want to get dirty so I would probably go see Applejack.

As soon as Celestia's sky turned bright, I cleared the sky from pesky clouds and went to see Applejack. Lifting my hoof, I rang the doorbell.

"Come in, y'all." she said. Seeing it was only me she smiled. "Oh, Rainbow Dash."

"Applejack, every-pony is busy," I said, shuffling my hooves across the floor. I looked around to see if Big Macintosh was here. Not seeing him, I went in. Applejack had just removed a delicious apple pie out of the oven, and it smelled heavenly. I dashed to it, wanting a slice, but Applejack grabbed my tail by her mouth.

"Whoa, Dashie," she said, holding on.

"Why?" I whined.

"It just came out of the oven. It's hot," Applejack warned.

"No duh Sherlock," I scoffed as the smell of the pie tempted me more. "I WANT PIE!" I said, getting mad. Why was she denying me my pie?

"Fine. Big baby," Applejack grumbled, cutting me a slice. I gobbled it down, burning my mouth in the process. Maybe stuffing it in my mouth while it was still piping hot wasn't the smartest thing to do. As I finished licking my plate clean, she stared at me with those emerald green eyes. She walked up to me and grabbed the pie tin, placing it on the counter away from me to ensure I didn't finish the rest of the pie. The she kissed me. I was surprised, but slowly my eyes closed and I kissed her back.

"Applejack," I blushed

"Yes Dashie?" she asked.

"I didn't know you loved me like that," I said.

"Always, Dashie," She whispered.

After that, we dated. We agreed to keep our relationship secret; no pony grew suspicious. Everything was good in Ponyville and my mare Applejack knew how to make me feel better when I was feeling down or mad. We would hang out in the hayloft of her barn for hours, just talking about our day, and I swore on Celestia that Applejack and I would have a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2 Everypony's Dream

**Chapter 2: Everypony's Dreams**

Applejack led us in to her house. I nodded to Big Mac and Granny Smith who were both happy to see the gang and me. Pinkie Pie was eating chocolate and Fluttershy was busy looking at Spike, who was sleeping in a little basket. Twilight was on the floor listening to Rarity talk about emeralds, while Applejack and I lay on the couch together.

Spike snored loudly, which made us all laugh. Twilight and Rarity decided they wanted to play truth or dare, like at sleepovers. I was so game! However, last time I played, Applejack and I used to hate each other. Fluttershy had curled up asleep next to Spike's basket and Pinkie was covered in chocolate.

"Mmm, I'll play too!" she said in her singsong voice.

Just then, Applebloom trotted into the room, awakened from her dreams. She asked to play so we let her. Pinkie had licked herself clean as we rolled the dice to see who goes first. I rolled a 6, Twilight rolled a 1, Applebloom rolled a 4, Rarity rolled 3, and Applejack 5. Pinkie rolled a 2 so we could start.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Rarity.

"Truth. Why not?" she asked.

"Is it true that you like Spike?" I asked. She glared at me. Twilight watched her, her eyes narrowing.

"Er…yes." Rarity confessed.

"Hey y'all it's my turn." Applejack said looking at me.

"Applebloom, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare so I can try to git my cutie mark," she said.

"I dare you to lick a sour crab apple," Applejack said laughing as Applebloom declined.

"Sorry Sis, but crab apples are too sour for my liking," she said. We were all having fun with our dares and truths. Everypony would have embarrassing dares except when they told me to make a Sonic Rainboom. Making one, the gang was all happy that I could demonstrate my power.

When the sleepover came to the sleep portion, I wasn't exactly tired, so Applejack and I went to the hayloft together. Once there, we curled up together. She kissed me gently on the lips, and I kissed her back. We fell asleep together, our noses touching. Little did we know the gang would find us like this.

Fluttershy woke up first and thought we went missing. She flew up to the top of the barn to find Applejack and I asleep. She woke up the rest of the gang, who found us cuddling. Hearing laughter, I woke up. Applejack stirred and opened her eyes as well. We blushed, as Twilight looked at me then Applejack. Pinkie was astonished and Fluttershy hid her head.

Rarity burst out, "I knew it! I just knew it everypony!"

Embarrassed, I stood up, ready to take them on. Applejack stood next to me.

"Y'all woke us up," she drawled, smiling at Rarity's astonished expression. Guess we had some explaining to do. Great!

Twilight stared at me, wondering why I had Applejack's hat on. Giving up I began to explain. "I visited Applejack the day we were all supposed to hang out for a pie, but then I burnt myself eating a slice so Applejack kissed me and I liked it and you guys think it's weird but I'm in love with this pony!" I actually had tears in my eyes.

Pinkie clopped her hooves together. "Rainbow Dash and AJ, sittin' in a tree," she sang. Applejack blushed, hiding her face behind my wing. When Fluttershy stopped hiding, she stammered "I-I-It's o-okay." Twilight congratulated us on our newfound relationship and wrote the princess a note while Rarity (who wasn't even able to look at us in the face) smiled a bit before the letter got back.


	3. Chapter 3 Rarity's Acceptance of RD & AJ

**Chapter 3: Rarity's Acceptance**

Pinkie said she'd return as she bounced out the barn. Rarity was going to turn her back on the situation but Fluttershy hung onto her tail, begging her to stay and at least try to accept that Applejack and I were in love. Twilight waited for Spike to flare a letter from Princess Celestia.

"Sugar cube," Applejack directed to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's almost Apple bucking season," she yawned as we waited for Pinkie. She fell asleep curled into my body. Pinkie came back with chocolate cake to celebrate. Once we finished eating our cake, Spike burped up a letter. Twilight picked it up with her magic and began to read it:

"Dear Twilight and everypony else,

Congratulations Rainbow Dash and Applejack on your relationship. I'm very happy to hear you have found your special somepony. Rarity, it's not very nice to judge others so don't. I shall be coming over to inform everypony about something that's troubling me."

Signed, Princess Celestia

Looking at everypony's worried faces I could tell they wondered what it could be. Fluttershy was hiding her head-as shy as ever- and Twilight asked Pinkie if they could all have another slice of cake. We happily munched on the rest of the cake, savoring the sugary sweetness of the chocolate and the moist inside. Applejack had a dot of frosting on the side of her mouth. I leaned in and licked the icing off her mouth not caring if everypony was watching. Rarity grinned because she was going to say some smart-ass comment; everypony glared at her and she stopped. Everypony was tired as we all waited for the Princess to come. Once she got here she hopped out off her carriage and stood proud with her flowing mane and tail. Princess Luna was also here.

"Pronouncing your royal highness," she started. "Princess Celestia." Every pony from town had come to see the princesses.

"I'm sure you all know about Discord," the Princess continued. We all gathered around listening. "Someone broke his stone body and he's on a rampage," the Princess said, looking very troubled.

"Oh no." we all cried. Others gasped and others were surprised. Some scared ponies had fainted. Spike looked at Twilight and we all looked at the Princesses because we didn't know what to do.

"We sealed him up last time," Twilight said, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Yes but somepony has dark magic and awakened him from his stone prison," Celestia replied.

Rarity stayed close to the princess to get on her good side but wasn't going to get very far.

I stood up to the occasion. "I'll take him on!" I yelled.

"I ask the six of you Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity to put a stop to Discord once and for all." she said. I felt a kink in my wing and kept flapping it to stop it from kinking up. Once we saw the princesses leave, Rarity looked hurt because the princess had a word with her before leaving. "Look, Rainbow Dash and Applejack I'm sorry for making fun of you two. Will you ever forgive me?" she asked, giving us the puppy dog eyes.

Looking at her we decided to forgive Rarity and would allow her to be our friend still. But now, we had to find a way to stop Discord.


	4. Chapter 4 Applejack Gone Missing

**Chapter 4: Applejack Gone Missing**

We lay down for the night to hit the hay. Snuggled with AJ, I was happily asleep. Rarity slept on a diamond shaped pillow and Spike had gotten close to her. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were asleep on their sides together and Twilight was under the bed. I was first to wake in the morning but when I reached over to my side, my Applejack was gone.

I had Applejack's hat on and usually when she's awake she wears it. Twilight followed me as I flew off. She watched me fly to see every spot in Ponyville. I was getting impatient searching. My mare was gone. Flying fast I searched more franticly. My insides danced in a twisted way. I was going to be sick if I didn't find my sugar cube. She was gone without a trace. I was actually worried for once.

Twilight had followed me so I tried to act cool

"So Rainbow, you look worried. Are you?" she asked.

"Me? W-worried? N-no." I stammered. Fluttershy and Pinkie had caught up to me as well as Rarity, who was fixing her mane. 'So lady-like,' I thought. I was actually so worried that I burst into tears for the second time in front of my friends. Once I looked up, they saw rainbow tears staining my face.

I heard a strange noise. Whipping my head to my left, I could see the Cutie Mark Crusaders riding in on their scooter. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom knew my pain and I'd watch her, until AJ was safe and sound. The gang held me in a group hug as we all cried (even Rarity).

I felt lost as we galloped down the path to Sugar Cube Corner. We grabbed some cake before packing and getting ready to leave. I flew up to my cloud home and packed lightly. In my saddlebag were a pair of binoculars, a bottle of whisky, a toothbrush with a tube of toothpaste, and a watch. Meeting with my friends and Apple Bloom, we went to the town's entrance.

In the outskirts of Ponyville, we reached the exit. It was eerie but I felt AJ in my heart. My heart told me she was in trouble but my brain says she's missing for good. We all peered outside the gates, out hearts pounding fast. I glanced at Rarity and was surprised she was wearing a camouflage print dress.

Pinkie realized something when she twitched. "I forgot something," she said sadly.

"Oh dear, what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"A birthday cake. It's Dashie's birthday!" she said as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Pinkie." I said sheepishly. "We can get cake once we return," I said to my friend.

"Okay RD," she said happily. Once at the gate, we got to the train station as we heard 3 voices.

"WAIT!" they yelled coming into view. It was Spike, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo.

Rarity hugged her sister. "Sis, mom and dad have a fashion crisis! They told us you were going to visit them so we came to go with you," she said sadly.

"We are on a rescue mission," the white mare declared as Sweetie Belle sighed and looked down. "Okay, you can come. But on one condition," Rarity said, hooves clomping down.

"What?" the two Cutie Mark Crusaders asked. "That you 3 earn your Cutie Marks through friendship!" Rarity declared as Spike jumped up.

I knew something about him changed today as the purple dragon stood taller. He was finally growing up and I saw him looking at Rarity's flank.

We got tickets, waiting 30 minutes before getting in the train to Canterlot, but it was going to be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5 Canterlot

**Chapter 5: Canterlot**

Once the train departed I went to the dining cart to get something to eat. I got a piece of apple pie. Eating it slowly, I sat down and watched Rarity and Sweetie Belle order something as well. Spike was standing next to Rarity.

"I simply cannot wait until we get to Canterlot." Rarity said.

"Why?" I asked, my mouth full of pie.

"Because Prince Blueblood wrote me a letter saying he changed and how he wants me to meet up with him," she cheered excitedly as Spike look down sadly.

"Have fun?" I made it a question as she was looking through her saddlebag.

She pulled out the letter the prince wrote her and I left before she read it. I didn't want to get in Rarity's affairs anyways.

I walked back to my seat to see Pinkie and Fluttershy sharing cupcakes. Pinkie offered me one. I politely declined, and she shrugged and ate the last one. Spike was alone looking at a photo album.

"You okay?" I asked the purple dragon.

"No," he said. I knew he was crushed about Rarity more than anything. Trust me, I knew how he felt. I was alone now too. Worried about AJ, I told Spike I'd meet him up for dinner and went to sleep in the car we got. Twilight was already asleep curled up with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

I fell asleep curled up beside them when Apple Bloom woke up and saw me. She came over and snuggled me.

"You're already a sister to me," the young filly said, snuggling close to me.

"Same here, kiddo," I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I had a nightmare of fighting Discord. I had rescued AJ and he had his minions attack us. They ripped my wings off and I was in pain. We were outnumbered and couldn't escape.

I screamed and woke up everypony in the car we were in. It was like a nightmare that haunted me. Once the dining cart came, we all ate in silence. Spike was staring at Rarity who was fixing her mane (again!). I stared at Twilight who was reading a book with her magic unicorn powers. Pinkie and Fluttershy were still eating. Neither pony sensed any problems.

Once we got to Canterlot I saw Princess Luna take over the night and Shining Armor had let us in the city. Standing by him was Blueblood who rushed to Rarity. Her shining eyes were attached to the stallion as he gave her a rose. There was something strange about Canterlot. Something I couldn't explain. Suddenly, Spike walked up to Blueblood as we all watched in shock as he made a fist slamming the stallion in the mouth. Rarity screamed as Blueblood fell.

"Back off, she was mine first!" he shouted as I saw Rarity faint.

Blood ran down Blueblood's face as Spike ran away, but Twilight stopped him with her magic. Rarity woke up as soon as I threw a bucket of water on her. Her mane was a mess but she was okay.

The mare screamed at Spike who was not paying any attention what so ever. Everypony looked surprised and confused again. Great, I thought. More drama. Princess Luna left her post to take us to the palace where Celestia treated us with cake and ice cream for my birthday. Spike was led away and didn't show up.

Celestia wasn't happy with the fact Spike didn't show up. I went to find the purple dragon, going into the room Celestia prepared for us. Opening the door I saw a black hooded creature and screamed.

It was an older version of Spike who chased me as I screamed and ran for help. The kink in my wing prevented me from flying away as I crashed and fell down a flight of stairs where my friends surrounded me.


	6. Chapter 6 Future Spike

Chapter 6 Future Spike

The hooded Spike had patched my wing up using an assortment of berries and herbs.  
"You'll be all right Rainbow Dash," the dragon said, applying bandages to my wing.  
"That was a mighty big fall," Pinkie Pie declared.  
"W-w-we were worried, Rainbow," Fluttershy squeaked, looking down. Twilight had the real Spike with her. I saw double wrapping my brain around it. Spike was Spike.  
"Rainbow, I've came back from the future to inform you and your pony friends," he said.  
"Why would you help me?" I asked the hooded figure as he removed his hood, revealing his scarred face.  
"Without my help you won't be able to rescue Applejack," he said. I looked at the dragon, and noticed how wise and brave he looked and sounded. "The battle against Discord is brutal and almost kills my wife," he said.  
"Who?" we all asked, astonished.  
"Rarity," he said, as she stared at him, tense with fear.  
"Marry you?" she asked with a laugh.  
"Yes on the day Discord strikes, I asked you to marry me and you said yes," he said. I let a wow escape my mouth as he says there is was a double wedding. We listened to him as he explained why the future was corrupted by Discord's third return. No leads were made but we went to sleep when we were done. Future Spike was still here in the morning.  
"Rainbow and Applejack's love is powerful to destroy Discord and his army of Shadowbolts." The Cutie Mark Crusaders, who weren't going to want to go, cut him off. "It sounds scary!" cried Sweetie Belle.  
"I know, Sweetie Belle, that's why I didn't really want you to come," confessed Rarity. "But who will watch over you?"  
"I'll watch them," Future Spike told us.  
"Okay," Rarity said, agreeing for him to watch her foal sister. It was strange but had to be done. By the sound of Rarity's voice she was still a bit hurt from present Spike's behavior. Twilight made the present Spike apologize. As he did, Rarity forgave him and apologized for she was sorry knowing how much he liked her. Celestia said for us to take a train outside of the Everfree Forest. She picked up strange readings of weather patterns. Upon leaving I looked at future Spike one last time as Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walked out of view. I wasn't going to worry too much but my insides turned again. The fact I didn't agree with it, was because no one knew the future. It was going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7 Everfree Forest Fight

Chapter 7 Everfree Forest Fight  
Words: Before – 376 After – 413

The dark forest was eerie as ever. Animals were busy hiding and plants were overgrown as we walked and got stuck in some weeds. Rarity screamed as a snake slithered across the ground. Pinkie got the snake and scared Rarity with it. No light passed through the dark clouds. Fluttershy was looking for berries for us to eat as I popped open my flask of whiskey. After taking a few sips, I closed it and went to investigate. Celestia said Applejack could be anywhere. I'd go myself if we couldn't find her. I was getting pretty frustrated.  
Rarity came to me "Rainbow Dash," she said as I looked at her with ears down.  
"What Prissy Hooves?" I asked letting my anger boil.  
"You seem mad…I'll just leave you be," she said backing off. The alcohol had gotten to me. As Rarity was leaving I kicked back with my back hooves and kicked her hard, leaving two hoof marks on the mare's side. She turned on me as I snorted. We fought, attacking each other. Nopony stopped us as me and Rarity continued to tussle. It was a battle of anger and who was better. She bit me as I tried to fly away. We continued the fight until both of us fell. Blood stained the white mare and my blue fur and feathered wings. Twilight came to check on Rarity and I as I looked up at Pinkie who was silently telling me to attack again but I wouldn't. I stayed down when Rarity got up and walked up to me, nostrils flaring as she sent a kick into my side before trotting off.  
'Bitch,' I thought. It was a bad night as we made camp in the forest. Staying in a cave we found, we slept. Fluttershy and Pinkie were close warming each other because it was cold Twilight was staying close to Rarity who glared at me in the night. I fell asleep by myself, curled up tightly to preserve my body heat. Spike soon crept up next to me, trying to keep warm by nuzzling into my stomach. I let him. It was going to be a crazy night, so after a while, when everypony and Spike were asleep, I left the cave to sleep in the rain. I would get sick but whatever. Lying there, Spike got me and helped me in the cave as I struggled against him and ran away. Without Applejack, I was a missing pony**.**


	8. Chapter 8 DiscordEverfree Forest 2

Chapter 8 Discord/Everfree Forest 2  
Words: Before – 648 After – 697

The darkness was scary. Discord was slithering around and went to see his prisoner. Lying in a cage was Applejack. The amber pony was shackled down and unable to move. She was scared and missed her mare Rainbow Dash. She wanted to break away from Discord. She was told Rainbow didn't love her and wouldn't find her but her hope was there that maybe Rainbow was coming. Moving wasn't an option because if she did, the shackles got tighter so she stopped. Part of her mane was cut off to keep from matting. She fell under depression as Discord watched her breaking down.  
"Yes, yes my dear, she won't love you," he said letting his tail snake its way around her head. She yelped loudly, trying to bite his tail, but then she started feeling dizzy and everything went dark.

Morning came and every pony was up in the group only to find I wasn't there. I stood looking at the horizon seeing the sky split open into day. Sitting there I was at ease with a slightly disturbed feeling. Twilight found me, giving me a portion of breakfast. I sneezed, wiping my nose with my hoof and went to the gang who welcomed me except Rarity who stared. I ate my berries in peace and we packed camp, putting it in the bag that somepony would carry. I would carry it. My saddlebag was light and the pack with our camp stuff was easy to carry. Walking along, we passed an old cottage in the woods. Ringing the doorbell, an old couple let us in as Pinkie and Fluttershy went in first.  
"Sir and ma'am, we are looking for my special somepony who went missing and possibly kidnapped by Discord," I told them as they looked at each other.  
"You got a name youngster?" the old stallion asked.  
"Rainbow Dash sir, these are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Rarity," I said.  
"Well Rainbow Dash, Elena and I heard something outside of our cottage which might be helpful," he said as lightning struck outside.  
"Elena can you get a room for our guests? They might have to stay if it pours," the stallion said as I asked his name. He was Frank. Frank and Elena made two rooms for us to stay in. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity went to one and Spike, Twilight, and me went to the other. There were two beds in each room and Spike took the one bed for himself. Twilight and me shared one. Listening to the strike of thunder I got up going to the window. Looking out of it I looked for the sunlight hoping there'd be a better day. Careful not to wake the other ponies I went downstairs to see Elena and Frank looking worried. Calming them down, they thanked me saying after the night's storm we'd see the evidence. Hopefully it wasn't washed away. Yeah hopefully not or I'd be crushed. They let me sleep on the couch and went to be themselves as I outstretched my wings on the couch and fell asleep.

Applejack struggled a bit more when a hooded figure's eyes glowed a florescent green – the eyes of a dragon that held two crowns in his hand with three bodies moving in a bag.  
"Discord, I've brought you more captives," he said  
"Good," the dragon stallion said, taking the crown. Applejack saw it was Celestia's crown. Fear ate her insides as she was even more horrified when she saw that their new prisoners were none other than her own sister and the Cutie Mark Crusaders bound and gagged. She closed her eyes thinking of how to escape. Discord turned to see her, thinking she was asleep as she lay there in fear. "I bet she'll be happy her sister is here, won't she Spike?" Discord asked as Applejack opened her eyes. The mare hoped her Rainbow Dash would come safely, as she saw Applebloom and her friends get lead into the dungeons.  
"What about the Princesses?" asked Spike, toying with Luna's crown.  
"In the dungeons as well," snapped Discord. "Let's see how they like being in a prison!"


	9. Chapter 9 Signs of Struggle

Chapter 9 Signs of Struggle

The morning came, as I was first awake. Elena made us all breakfast. Sitting down, I waited for every pony else except Rarity. I had just finished my plate as she came down looking surprised I had eaten.

"Oh no it's Rarity," I grumbled. She stared me down as Spike laughed. Rarity reared up as Twilight used her unicorn magic to get her down. Rarity began eating, but little did she know that a spider came down off a cobweb, landing in her mane and everypony laughed. After breakfast, Frank took us to the scene. Plants were uprooted and the dirt had signs of hoof scratches. Taking in the smell of the dirt, I could detect a few traces of blood. Finding a single strand of a mane or tail I held it. Looking under a microscope that Frank owned, I saw it came from Applejack's blonde mane. Every pony stared watching me as I swished my tail.

"Every pony it's Applejack's," I said. We thanked Frank and Elena and left towards the end of Everfree Forest. It was bright and the weather was sunny. We came upon a sign, with quite vague directions. We looked at the sign for a while, wondering which way we would have to go. I decided to look for clues. Perhaps something here could help us find Applejack.

(Applejack's POV)

I could tell everypony was scared. Seeing Apple Bloom chained up and gagged I feared for her life. Discord was truly a creature of fear. Sweetie Belle tried to escape by outsmarting the changeling guards. She was close, very close until she was chained down with a chain around her neck. Scootaloo was more fearful when her wings were pinned down. I swore on Celestia I'd escape. Luna and Celestia stayed in the dungeon chained, gagged and unable to control the morning and night, but instead Discord made ever-lasting night. I stared out the window hoping Rainbow was flying here to save us. The worst part that happened was when they made Celestia write a ransom note. She declined so many times. She had been whipped and blood stained her pure white fur. Luna fell into depression as most of us had. When I saw a rainbow – peeking out of a small hole in the wall next to me, I could see a patch of sky – my heart told me Rainbow was coming. Celestia was lead out today because she had fallen. Watching her limp, she did not cry but put up with the pain. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had all cried. I knew the royal guards had fallen to Discord and the Changelings. I just hoped Rainbow was safe.

Discord had went through my saddlebag and found my Rainbow Dash doll I bought as a souvenir when she saved Rarity with a Sonic Rainboom. I looked at it lying by me and closed my eyes as they came by for mealtime; sour Apples with water. I didn't judge the food on account. I actually enjoyed any apple but Apple Bloom refused. My sister wasn't going to eat. So Scootaloo would frown at her friend. Sweetie Belle was hiding tears. Discord went into his chamber to rest as I managed to get up carefully. Biting at the shackle I tried to pry it open. As the girls watched me break a tooth, I looked at my tail. It held a bobby pin, surprisingly. I didn't even know I had it there! Turning my neck slightly I lifted my tail, grabbing it with my teeth. I snatched the bobby pin up and started picking the lock. Until I heard a click, I would be free. Once there I clicked the cell door open. I didn't get far as changelings tackled me. Falling from fatigue and pain, I was unable to get far as they cropped my tail short as Big Mac's. Discord came in as I felt a blackness overcome me. Slipping into unconsciousness, I was out.


	10. Chapter 10 Darkness' Wish Fountain

**Chapter 10 Darkness's Wish Fountain**

Words: Before – 792 After – 911

The clouds were dark as ever on the Thursday morning. Pinkie bounded towards Dodge Junction. We followed her because it felt right. Going west, into tumbleweed town we saw Applejack's cousin Braeburn.

"Howdy Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Twi, Fluttershy and Spike," he drawled. The stallion saw me and congratulated me for my relationship with Applejack. "Say, where is AJ?" he asked.

We told him what happened, his eyes growing wide with shock and fear for his cousin. Coming in on a train that happened to stop by was Big Mac. He was supposed to take apples to Canterlot for Luna.

"Big Mac," I said to the red stallion.

"Eeeyup?" he said, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"Canterlot! It's been invaded! The princesses were taken!" he said. Everypony gasped. Things were getting worse! Braeburn was on the point of fainting from all the news.

"No, that can't happen," Twilight whispered, thinking of her brother and sister in law, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, and the two Alicorn princesses Celestia and Luna.

"Er, it just did," Big Mac said. We all feared this day would come, when not even our princesses could save us. "Wait, where's Apple Bloom? And the rest of the CMC?" Big Mac asked fearfully, as Spike flared a letter. It was from Celestia!

It was in the form of a hologram:

_Dear Twilight and the gang and whoever else is listening to this letter. The castle was taken over by changelings. Without warning, they broke in and we were out numbered. They took hostages and want Rainbow Dash. The whereabouts are unknown and we need help. Applejack has been brave, and our CMC are fearful. Oh my... Help us! End letter._

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence all fought for us and I was exceptionally proud of what they have done. The only problem was if they died I would never forgive myself.

/)

(Applejack POV)

More captives were lead in including the Wonderbolts with Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Cadence's screams echoed along the stone corridors, bouncing off the walls.

As they put Shining Armor in my cell, they put the Wonderbolts and Cadence in another chamber. Twilight's brother went down without a fight. They told him Cadence would be hurt if he didn't listen. To keep him (or any unicorn for that matter) from using magic, they placed a magic stopper on his horn, completely blocking the nerve endings in the horn from releasing magic. It was a mold filled with secret ingredient that kept a pony from using magic. It was deadly if swallowed.

Sweetie Belle looked at her friends, wishing they could all just go home. Scootaloo was crying and Apple Bloom was sleeping.

The sound of hooves clopping on the floor came through as I saw a changeling walk by. It watched us for a little while then left. They had a head of a pony that didn't fight. Princess Blueblood saved Trixie resisting to tell where she'd be.

He fought gallantly as I heard Shining Armor mutter a prayer to Celestia. As he did, he laid his head down to sleep. I gave up on sleep a while ago. It was dark and kept me up.

/)^_^/)

It was getting dark as Braeburn took us for dinner at the diner and shopping before we'd turn in. I bought something to make a pony feel good about herself: an engagement ring on a necklace. I'd ask Applejack to marry me before we died.

Trotting to Braeburn, he opened the door of the diner, letting us in. I showed everypony my gift for Applejack once while everypony had a snack. They were happy that I'd have a safe marriage. I looked at Rarity, a smile playing on my lips as I told her that Applejack would need a wedding dress, and I a tuxedo, since I wanted to be the groom.

We met up with Brae's stable pony. Diablo was standing, eating dinner. Pinkie went to him. Imitating his actions, she was caught. She bounded towards Fluttershy who was laughing.

We sat around at the meeting he called as I sat by Big Mac. Spike was on my other side. Pinkie and Fluttershy sat side by side and Twilight and Rarity were on the other side one on either side of Braeburn.

"Y'all know, Discord and Queen Chrysalis fell in love when the two met in the dark realm," Braeburn said.

"No, that's preposterous darling," Rarity said.

"I'm not joking," the stallion said, but then Big Mac did something that shocked us.

"Shut up!" he yelled at everypony who talked. I felt his voice rumble though me, as well as something strange outside like an intruder was here. It was probably my imagination.

"When they got hitched, they created a Wish Fountain," Braeburn said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, anypony can wish and receive a wish through it," Braeburn told us.

"The fountain runs into a Wish Lake," Big Mac added.

"Is there a catch?" Twilight asked. "Do we have to complete any tasks?"

"Somepony's claim that no, there's no catch. But, others claim you can't bring back loved ones," Braeburn said as I swallowed hard.

"Well, it's not like anypony is going to die," Pinkie declared. We huddled together as a streak of lightning flashed, setting an array of raindrops alight. I ran out to the rain as I saw a dark glassy eye outside. Going after the sound of laughter, I went to investigate.


	11. Chapter 11 Information of the Changeling

**Chapter 11 Information of the Changeling**

Words: Before – 807 After – 959

Sneaking around the corner, I spotted a single changeling. It stood before me, laughing as it transformed into me. We squared off into a fight as the imposter cheated by flying. Spreading my wings I took off after it as we hoof fought in the sky.

Fighting fiercely, we sent kicks to each other. I flew up fast in attempt to send a flying kick down. The changeling looked confused. Flying down I bucked its face, attacking the version of myself. Its once rainbow mane turned into a short spiky gray one.

I saw blood drip from its nose. I snorted at my prey, and it laughed. "You won't find what you're looking for if I don't talk," it said as I tied it up with Braeburn's rope. Keeping the changeling hostage, we took it inside.

Somepony was going to get it and I'd make sure of it. We were going to ask it a few questions. I turned off all the lights except one, hoping that the atmosphere might make the changeling nervous. Making him talk was my first priority.

As Fluttershy raged at him, she made sure he'd talk or she'd go crazy. Releasing tension, I listened to him as Mac and Braeburn finally made it talk. "Lord Discord knows you'll be coming," it said to me. "Without the rainbow one, Lord Discord and Queen Chrysalis will kill the ponies," it said. It began breathing fast, as if it were excited. "Rainbow Dash, if you don't get to them in time the amber one dies," it said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I'm not telling," it sneered.

"You will tell me now!" I yelled hoof outstretched ready to kick somepony. Suddenly, it…disappeared. No, it _vaporized_, leaving behind only smoke and a puddle of gooey blood. Big Mac wasn't happy at all and broke down in tears.

"My sisters are all alone…and there's nothing I can do," he cried. I cried as well, hugging my marefriend's brother.

The red stallion reared up and sent a thunderous voice through us. "For Celestia and Applejack!" he yelled.

I reared up yelling "For Applejack!" War cries were made today. The casualties would be many, but we would fight gallantly.

We traveled to Manehatten the next day. The train trip was long, and after a couple of hours, we pulled into the station. The big city was standing tall, as I looked at everypony running and walking to work. They didn't fear Discord. They feared about being late to work.

Manehatten was going to be a place that said if you want to live, join the big city. Braeburn followed the city life as he once brought the mayor some apples. We got the Mayor to tell us a few things, and let me tell you, most of them were pretty strange. Fillydelphia was getting some weird weather ratings as well Las Pegasus and Baltimare. Flustered, I left his office and threw a chair out a window. Pinkie calmed me down as the tears fell down my face.

I wanted Applejack, to kiss her and calm her down, to make her my wedded mare. I was depressed. Pinkie and Fluttershy gave me a tissue.

"Feeling better?" The pink mare asked.

I nodded silently, and then sat down on a nearby chair. Fluttershy was kind enough to turn on the stereo on the other side of the room. The song that played was calming…it relaxed me. It made me sleepy. Soon, I was out like a log. Sleeping was good. As I felt somepony carry me, I stayed in their arms. It was Spike, I opened my eye a little to sneak a glance.

The girls got a hotel room tonight for 5 bits a night. Braeburn and Mac guarded our room. When we slept, no pony would get us. On the other hoof, if they goofed up, we'd be in trouble.

My dreams were pretty uneventful, until I felt Applejack try to get a hold of me through my dreams. Looking at the scenery, I noticed a castle's walls. Holy Celestia! Opening my eyes I felt we needed to go back to square one.

Checking other places of Equestria was going to be fine by me, but my heart now told me Celestia's palace was the key.

Big Mac said he saw it in a dream as well as Braeburn too. It was a weird dream because our hearts were connected. Her brother, her cousin, her friends, we all had the dream.

I had Applejack's hat on lowered over my eyes as I looked up. I meant business. But only I could go alone. Seeing something speed a head we started running towards Las Pegasus.

Casinos and bars aligned the busy streets as it snowed cold and white. The ponies were running away. I had to stop this. I flew up to see if anypony was trying to help; yet there was nopony. I gritted my teeth and got to work clearing the skies. I got most of the small thunderclouds; yet standing in my way was a huge storm cloud, dark and menacing. I began racing towards it, building up enough speed to make a Sonic Rainboom. The rainbow stretched across the sky as I came back down to the ground.

Some ponies called me a hero, but others said I was stupid. A mare stared at me and told me to gather my friends.

"Young hero, you saved Las Pegasus," the old mare said.

"Don't mention it," I said as she looked at me. "Why do you seem so familiar?" I asked.

"I used to save everypony myself," she said.

As it clicked I knew I met Daring Do! "Daring Do!" I yelled excitedly as Rarity rolled her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Las' Pegasus' StoryFear

**Chapter 12 Las Pegasus' Story/Fear**

Words: Before – 1044 After - 1129

"I sensed you'd come, Ms Rainbow Dash," she said. We followed her as she led us into a casino. We soon realized it was hers. Hooves played slots, winning fruit and bits. As Daring Do led us into the back-way I sat on a comfy couch.

Fluttershy and Pinkie did the same as Twilight, Big Mac, Spike, Braeburn and Rarity all sat down on a rug placed in front of the couches.

"So Ms Do," Mac said politely "When do we get some cookies and milk?" he asked. She brought out cookies and milk. Rarity gobbled one down.

"I'm here to tell you ponies a story," the old pony declared. We all listened. "As Braeburn informed me you ponies learned about the villains. You need to know the hero's story," she said kindly.

I listened as she talked. "First order of business is I'm not a hero," Daring Do said.

"Yes you are," I said.

"We'll have a talk after the meeting, Ms Rainbow," she said. "Magic and wonder appear when you hear about Discord and Chrysalis. What's worse, the weather patterns always end up turning every day into a nightmare," we were told. "But the part that throws me off is the young group of heroes, on a past research, I discovered stained glass windows that held a prophecy."

"What kind?" Twilight asked.

"The third time Discord was sealed," the mare said.

"The third time he was sealed, it was because we have friendship and magic in our hearts," Twilight caught on.

"The rainbow one must go alone but show no fear because there's light in your heart," the mare said. I looked down, sneaking out of the casino as everypony listened. I had to save AJ.

Just after 30 minutes I stayed but Ms Do wasn't happy. As I went inside her casino, it didn't seem right. As I looked at the fireplace she came in. "Rainbow Dash, you must go alone it's you who must write your own story," she said, her shape shifting and twisting. A shadowbolt appeared in her place.

"Why did you help us?" I asked.

"Because I'm not bad like the others," he said. He jerked, and then I knew he was like a puppet on string.

"RUN BEFORE DISCORD GETS YOU!" he yelled as I ran out of the casino. It exploded behind me. The girls looked at me, and I knew that many innocent lives were lost behind me. Turning my back on the situation, I told the girls, Big Mac and Braeburn what must be done.

They had to go back to Ponyville. If I was the hero I'd go alone. Boarding the train I sat in a car alone as the gang were in another. It was going to be a long ride as I cried the tears of a rainbow. Falling asleep, I realized how sleepy I really was, and how much I needed this nap, but when I woke up I saw all my friends in the car.

"All leaving for Ponyville!" the conductor yelled as they stayed put.

"You guys are so stupid!" I yelled as the train took off.

"We have to come RD!" Pinkie yelled slapping my cheek. I gave up yelling, as I knew what had to be done.

Once we got to Canterlot I saw the most horrific sight in all of Equestria. We all dismounted out of the train looking at the dead bodies lying there. There was no going back. Careful not to step on anypony, we ran the straight as the trail ended.

Pinkie looked up at the castle where all her friends were hurt or dying. The sky illuminated a sea of black as I saw the Shadowbolts pour out of the castle. Fluttershy looked at me and then the other friends.

"No pony is dying!" Fluttershy yelled.

"CHARGE!" Pinkie yelled, bounding along as the sea of black came down like a wave. The Shadowbolts outnumbered us, but thankfully Twilight gave us all the Elements of Harmony. I wore mine, getting ready to help cast a spell. When some of us got into fights the spell stopped.

Soaring through the sky as a Shadowbolt locked on Fluttershy and I, we flew off. With a lasso we were going to tag team against 2. I zoomed up, preparing for a Sonic Rainboom. As I saw one go after Fluttershy I flew down attacking the Shadowbolt as it's teeth gripped one of my wings.

"GET OFF ME DAMNIT!" I yelled.

Feeling a tear trickle out my eye I started to descend. I almost crashed but thanks to Fluttershy I didn't. She led me down as Twilight threw me Applejack's element necklace. It got worse when Spike went on one knee and proposed to Rarity. With tears streaking down her face, she nodded. What a drama queen.

Going for the castle, I turned around seeing Twilight getting pierced by a horned Shadowbolt. I yelled at Twilight but it was too late. Running to my friend, with everypony else we looked at the fallen mare.

She looked at me. "Rainbow go now!" she yelled, losing consciousness. I felt hurt as I ran towards the main building that opened into the corridors. Celestia's castle has seen better days, I thought, as I burst in to fine Trixie, lying on the ground hurt. She tried to perform a healing spell as I grabbed a first aid kit wrapping and addressing her wound.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need your help," she said.

"Yes you do you were bleeding out," I said calming her down.

"You're right, Trixie must thank you," she said. "May you save Equestria," she said under her breath. Royal guards lay dead all over the castle as I felt a chill down my spine.

"Rainbow Dash," a voice said. "May you fight gallantly but lose to me," it said.

"Where are you?" I asked. I saw a hole in the wall, deciding to go down it. But instead, it shot me up into Celestia's tower.

The tower was big but the stairs weren't a challenge for me. Peeking out of her telescope, I saw my friends below. Fighting a battle that won't be won. I saw a letter on Celestia's bed.

It read: _Rainbow Dash, if you've gotten this far, you need in the dungeons. Pull the lever on the fireplace. The mat should open sending you down a series of tubes into the dungeons. Signed Discord._

Instincts told me pull it. Pulling the lever, I went down at a blinding speed, struggling and squirming to get a hold of myself. I was down before I knew it. I'd avenge Twilight. Taking a lantern, I walked carefully down the corridor until I saw a light at the end.


	13. Chapter 13 Discord Welcomes RD

Book 1Chapter 13 Discord Welcomes RD

I followed the light in the stoney walls. Listening, I went down until I found Discord's chamber. The dragon looked at me. I stood my ground. He knew what I came for. "Give me what I came for!" I demanded as he looked at his watch. "Nope, you're late," he said laughing.

My wings were outstretched. Rearing up I squared him up. "Rainbow Dash is late as ever, tic toc," he was amusing himself as I attacked getting sent back by his force field. When I backed up something hit me in the back of the head as I felt myself falling. Seeing the future Spike, I felt myself going unconscious.

I don't know but I woke up in a cell. It was across from Applejack who got me calmed down. Seeing my mare, I noticed I was chained down. It wouldn't stop me if I used my hurricane wings. Getting up I saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The fillies looked at me in fear. I'd break free.

"Dashie," AJ whispered. "Yes sugar cube," I whispered back. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," I whispered. When I felt magic weigh me down I saw Queen Chrysalis. She laughed going in the cell. "Somepony is going to get it," I said. The black flaring mare looked at me as my nose flared.

Applejack was led out shackled as she winked at me. Walking carefully; on her neck was a lead-rope the queen held it in her mouth as they walked. I saw Applejack kick back with her back hoofs.

Fluttershy knew that ponies were dying and she wanted to help Twilight by taking the First Aid kit.

Twilight was bleeding heavily as Fluttershy added pressure. Very carefully she worked keeping an eye on everypony.

Getting the bleeding slowed, she got Pinkie's help. The bleeding Twilight lost consciousness as Rarity charged past the 2 nursing ponies. Using her unicorn powers she tripped many Shadowbolts.

"GRRR, THIS ONE'S FOR TWILIGHT!" she screamed seeing the one with the bloodied horn. Taking a leap of faith she landed on it's back. It was flying up as she used her powers to bind it's wings.

It worked as it started loosing altitude she stabbed it in the back of the neck. Leaping off she hit the stone ground but instead found her lover's arms. Spike caught her.

She breathed easier as eachpony looked at the sea descending. Big Mac took charge with Braeburn who lassoed a cloud of Shadowbolts as Mac charged them like bowling pins.

Pinkie wrapped Twilight as her and Fluttershy worked hard. Twilight regained herself only to make a forcefield and go back unconscious.

Fluttershy and Pinkie glanced each other looks. "If we don't make it, I just want to say I love you friend," Pinkie said as Fluttershy sent telekinesis through herself for animals to come.

Many animals flew in and others paraded when a streak of red illuminated the sky it was the princess' phoenix Philimeena. The brilliant bird flew down to Fluttershy seeing Twilight hurt. It craned its neck to the side.

It cried on Twilight with healing tears before flying away with the shining battle armor. Fluttershy knew this was a good idea taking armor from the castle. Inside she put armor on that let her fly. The gold plated armor was an easy weight as she added a helmet and golden shoes.

The others saw this too running inside putting armor on. Plated with swords, they went to attack again. Shadowbolts continued to pour out of the Princess's chamber.

The buildings were falling as the kingdom was plagued. Everypony was gone when Discord took over. Fluttershy flew up with anger. "YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" the timid pony yelled.

Her anger boiled as they laughed. She threw a spear at the main one in the front row before flying up like Rainbow Dash. When everypony looked at her, she was fast. Her heart was in it as she flew down in a fast motion as Philomeena flew down with her. "BUTTERFLY BARRAGE!" she yelled attacking the whole front row who went down.

Pinkie was outnumbered fighting gallantly. She fooled them attacking. She used exploding cupcakes. As they ate Shadowbolts exploded as she ran off. Gummy was here. The alligator scared most as Pinkie attacked.

Rarity used a mixture of whining and bribery to get her chance to attack. Twilight was put inside the castle.


	14. Chapter 14 Freedom

Book 1Chapter 14 Freedom

We heard the sound of cannonblasts. I heard a Sonic Rainboom of somesort. The sound sent a chill down my spine and whatever was left of my wings.

Applejack was led out shackled as she winked at me. Walking carefully; on her neck was a lead-rope the queen held it in her mouth as they walked. I saw Applejack kick back with her back hoofs.

Watching the queen go down Applejack ran. "ASSEMBLE THE TROOPS!" the queen yelled full of rage and anger as I noticed Applejack take the key from the Queen, she opened Shining Armor's shackles as he ran.

"My calling is to help Twilight and the gang," he said as I looked at him sadly. "What RD?" he asked looking at me. "She's hurt bad and they are fighting." AJ looked hurt.

Seeing the queen get up she ran towards Discord. "King Discord they're escaping!" she yelled rushing to him. Shining Armor got out safely. "Dashie," Applejack said going to my cell. "Yes?" I asked bravely. "We will get out of here," she said kissing me tenderly. The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched saying awe.

"RD, in the dungeon is Candace, Luna, Celestia and the Wonderbolts." she told me. The Queen returned as I was unshackled.

She stepped on my back hoof as I heard a crack. Ignoring the pain, I charged. Applejack too. Flapping my wings I created hurricane wind that blew her back as Applejack found her lasso in her bag. She tied the queen up. As the castle walls started falling, I heard a scream loud enough I knew it was Fluttershy.

Unshackling the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they each gave me a hug except Apple Bloom who's depression was deep. She sat there afraid to move. "Apple Bloom please come with us," Sweetie Belle said. "No," the hurt filley said. "Applejack get her out of here," I said. I would face Discord alone.

She went down, to the dungeon with Apple Bloom on her back. She got Candace, Celestia, and Luna. Getting them to safety, I went alone to Discord's chamber. The Queen sunk into the ground with a ball of flames. 'Shit,' I thought

*******  
Shining Armor picked up his armor on the way out. Celestia was able to remove the magic stoppers as they suited up for battle.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were told to stay with Twilight's body. They made sure she was okay except Apple Bloom who cried. Her tears had fallen in a mixture of hate and anger. She disobeyed her sister suiting up as Applejack did before her.

She wore armor of the training colt. Escaping out away from her friends she stood on a hill. Philomeena had let the filley sit on her back. She'd ride into battle. When Pinkie saw Applejack the first thing that came to mind was where's Dashy?

Applejack reared up knowing Dashie was going to loose the tears rolled down her face. She wished she had wings.

When she clashed a changeling with a sword she killed in a relentless form. Changelings hit the forcefield Twilight created. As everypony turned seeing Philomeena they saw Apple Bloom on her back. "Sister I'm helping y'all," she said.

Bravery was in the young filly's heart. She felt us all. Illuminating the harmony of friendship a row of Shadowbolts disappeared in the shadows.

Courage would get Apple Bloom her cutie mark. We saw it flash. An apple with swords in it. Applejack was watching as the young filly stood up to enemies big and small.

Rarity helped Applejack as a Shadowbolt darted for her. Spike was fighting furiously. We all were. Sweetie Bell hugged Scootaloo and Twilight afraid. She heard voices. "No, not again," she shrieked. Fluttershy looked up at Shadowbolts that closed in on her as a pair of white wings saved her, looking up she saw Celestia. No crown, but armor of pure diamond.

Luna had got Trixie suited up. The spell caster casted a spell that sent others to another dimension.


	15. Chapter 15 Fluttershy's Bravery

Chapter 15 Fluttershy's Bravery

Luna and Trixie joined up with the rest of the group. Shining Armor ran faster than anypony to make sure that his sister was alright. He then frantically searched for his wife, Princess Cadence. They embraced for a second, and then started helping everypony else. The princess used her love spell to make two changelings fall in love, distracting them. Everypony else battled fiercely, fighting off the changelings.

Discord pushed me hard, sending me flying into a nearby wall. The hole that I made led to the courtyard. I scrabbled free from the debris covering me and took in my surroundings. There was a fountain, placed perfectly in the center of the entire garden. The water flowed smoothly over the rocks, its rainbow shine sparking in the sun. Discord grabbed a hold of me and shoved me roughly into the fountain water, trying to drown me. I fought back, punching him with my good hoof.

I sent him slamming into a statue of a mare carrying a flag. I got out, covered in rainbow water. The water glittered, sending shimmers of light everywhere as it slowly gathered in the pool. I watched it in awe.

However, while I was watching, the slithering menace gripped the back of my neck. With a hold on my hurt wing, I tried to get away, but he pulled my injured appendage, yanking hard. I screamed as it almost tore away from me. Through the tears that were threatening to fall, I saw a Pegasus fly up into the air. She flew at an intense speed, and then I realized she was aiming to make a Sonic Rainboom! Faster and faster she flew. I could spot a fiery red blaze next to her, and then suddenly, a bang resonated through the area, sending light and fire throughout the sky. I lifted my hoof to shield my eyes from the bright flares. Only when the Pegasus flew down to Discord and I did I recognize who she was.

"Fluttershy…was that you?" I asked, still in shock that somepony like her could do something like that.

"Yes," she said boldly.

I glanced down at my wing, horrified to see it hanging by a single thread. Discord snapped his fingers as the bad wing itself snapped as well. I yelped, my eyes watering in agony. I folded my good wing close to my body; worried he might try to take this one as well. I turned towards my enemy, ready to fight again. I was hurt but not going down.

Bucking wildly, my back hoof connected with Discord's stomach, earning me a pained grunt from the monster. I heard Fluttershy gasp next to me.

"Rainbow," she said, as I signaled to her to get help. For some reason I couldn't really speak. It must have been the pain. I felt liquid run down my side, turning my coat red.

Fear was one thing that flowed through me at that moment, but the fact everypony was battling for the freedom of Canterlot made my heart grew a few sizes bigger. I wore my Element of Harmony proud. I would get through this.

I shook Discord off me, the urge to fly away growing inside me. Thinking of Applejack made my heart ache more.

Fluttershy frantically flew towards Celestia's tower, landing on the balcony with a soft thump. She looked back to see her rainbow-maned friend battling with The God of Chaos. She pushed open the glass doors that led into Celestia's private chamber. The Princess had jars of magic, organized by color. The intruder sneezed, dust tickling her nose. She trotted over to the giant bookshelf and began searching for any helpful spell books. She found a particularly interesting one, hoping that she would find what she was looking for: Wing Spells.

The butter-colored mare was looking carefully, turning each yellowed page slowly. She discovered different types of spells that could be used to either harm or save somepony.

Looking at a recipe she found a nice friendship cupcake, she thought this would be useful, but there was no time to bake, and what good would a cupcake do at a time like this? Suddenly, she froze. What was that? She thought she heard something. A…ticking. She slowly turned around and stared at the wall behind her. Right there, bang in the middle, was a bomb. The ticking must have come from there! She squinted, trying to make out the time left before it went off.

One minute?

The timid mare worked fast, eagerly searching the book for any spells.

Aha! She found one: A wing regenerator, a potion created to help Pegasi whose wings were either cut off, blown off, etc. She read the ingredients and grabbed what she needed from a nearby shelf. She put the book and the components in a bag. She quickly strapped the bag to her back and took a leap of faith out of the window. Once safely in the air she spread her wings, the air currents pulling her up as Celestia's tower exploded.

She took cover as the tower fell forwards. Equestria's Canterlot was now a mess.


	16. 16 Pinkie RebelsRarity's Statement

Chapter 16 Pinkie Rebels/Rarity's Statement

Pinkie giggled as she used a drill to pierce the side of a changeling's face. When the young mare found the power tools hidden in a storage closet inside the castle, she had smiled evilly, wonderful thoughts of sawing, hacking, and hurting her enemies filling her head. There was always a dark place for torture in her heart, and now it was going to come alive. Sitting, waiting for Shadowbolts or changelings to cross her path, she assembled the tools.

Rarity on the other hoof was using her unicorn magic. She swung her leg around her, catching a Shadowbolt in the chest. The impact made her stumble. She stopped herself from falling on her face, but the rough standstill had done its damage. Holding her front hoof to her eye, the white unicorn noticed that her hoof had been chipped. But that's how it goes when you're trying to save Equestria.

Fluttershy flew above the battlefield, trying to find Celestia. She found Luna instead, who was conjuring a spell with her horn. Luna's horn turned a brilliant blue as a circle of Shadowbolts vaporized.

"Oh, where could Celestia be?" wondered Fluttershy.

"I'm right here, my little pony," the calm voice of the sun princess washed over Fluttershy. "I see you found my old spell book. Go find Trixie; she'll help you with the potion. But now, I must go help our loyal friend.

I fled for cover under a fallen building. I was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. I peered out of my little hiding place, and saw Celestia she swooped down.

"Rainbow Dash," she said.

"Princess Celestia," I repeated.

"You must defeat Discord," she told me.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't have my wings," I yelled. Can't the princess see?

"You don't need them. All you need is love," she said, kneeling down beside me. Her horn glowed, and I felt a warm sensation in a place dangerously close to my heart. The glow spread towards my body, encasing it in strong, thick silver armor.

"Uh, are you two mares done with your little tea party?" snorted Discord, laughing at his own stupid joke.

I was ready…but I was scared. I knew I had to overcome my fears and fight for Equestria, my friends…myself…but mostly, for Applejack.

Fluttershy was busy stirring crushed beetle wings into the concoction. Trixie had given her a cauldron to prepare the potion in. The mare mixed rapidly as Applejack sniffed the mixture.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Flying potion," Fluttershy replied.

"Gimme a swig." The earth pony stared determinedly at the bright blue brew.

Her friend nodded, and filled a small vial with the liquid. Taking a sip, the orange pony gagged. Her head began to swim as pain erupted through her body, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Come out little Rainbow," I heard. I quickly dived behind a tree; just narrowly escape the bolt of magic Discord flung at me. My breaths came short and fast, my heart raced with adrenaline. I dashed out, trying to find more places to hide, but as soon as I fled my old hiding place, Discord shot a burst of chaos. It hit me in the side, causing my to keel over.

A speck of color flew past me. I didn't know what it was. Fluttershy? No…I squinted, trying to make out the colors, but the familiar yellow and pink of Fluttershy were not present. I craned my neck, trying to follow the dot, but soon, it flew out of my field of vision, and I let my head fall.

"Prepare to die," whispered Discord as he slinked up to me.

I couldn't fly. I couldn't defend myself. So I gave myself up.


	17. Chapter 17 Power of Love

Chapter 17 Power of Love

The battle was nearing an end. All around me my friends and allies dropped like flies, exhausted and injured from the ongoing fights. It was too much for them. I searched anxiously for a sign of my favorite orange colored pony, but she was nowhere to be found. I feared she was hurt, or even worse…

My teammates were shackled, the Shadowbolts and changelings cackling as they dragged everypony towards Discord's mismatched feet. He had me shackled as well, ordering his minions to break the armor that protected me, revealing the bloodied stump that was once my wing.

I had to think of something, and fast. I surveyed my surroundings once more, trying to find a way to escape, but looking back at all the ponies imprisoned, I had a sinking feeling that not everypony would make it out alive. My friends…my family. That's what they were to me. Ponies I had fun with, I spent all my time with, loved deeply.

Discord glared at me, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Ooh, I've got the whole gang with me today. But where is that orange filly, what's her name…Applejack? Ah yes, the stupid country hick."

I gritted my teeth in anger. The problem was that I didn't know. I didn't know where the love of my life was. Lying here, I knew I somehow failed to keep Applejack safe. Just as I was about to close my eyes, the flash of color zipped through the sky. I exchanged curious glances with Rarity and Pinkie. We all looked towards Fluttershy, who grinned. Wondering why, I turned to ask the butter mare as she let out a small giggle.

"I'm here y'all!"

What? Applejack…was flying?

Tears rolled down my face as I watched my marefriend flying. Feathery orange wings had sprouted from either side of her body. Celestia smiled at Luna as they exchanged amused looks. Discord gasped, frowning. While he was distracted, I leapt onto him, wrapping my shackles around his neck, trying to choke him.

He threw me off, and stepped on my other back leg. I winced in pain, hearing and feeling a bone snap. Great. Now both my back legs were broken! He picked me up like a rag doll, and threw me across the yard. Luckily, he threw me into a bush; the soft leaves cushioned my fall.

Even though I was scared and hurt, I struggled to get up, desperate to defeat Discord. Applejack landed beside me, folding her new wings neatly, as if she had been a Pegasus all her life. She smiled at me, her green eyes shining with tears. I sat up, wrapped my hooves around her neck and kissed her fiercely. I had missed the way our bodies fit together perfectly, her lips moving against mine as if we were one. We stood there, waiting for Discord to finish us off.

But nothing happened.

"What in the name of Chaos is going on?" he snapped.

He could not hurt us. A force field appeared around Applejack and I. protecting us from any harm. We glanced at each other, nodding, and we started to charge. Using my newfound strength and ability to ignore the intense pain, we began to attack. Applejack flew up, out of the force field that surrounded us, bucking him from behind as I struck him from the front. He roared, swiping a paw at Applejack, who took the hit. Blood ran down her amber fur as Discord's sharp claws made contact with her soft skin.

I felt anger bubbling inside me, the glow emanating from field around only me turning red, then orange, then yellow. It glowed all colors of the rainbow, first slowly, then increasing in speed as I ran towards the villain and smashed into him. There was an explosion of light, the force field creating a spear made of magic and stabbing Discord right in the stomach. He screamed in pain as the magic flowed from the sword into his body, turning his body into stone once again. Pinkie was smart, looked over her tools and took a sledgehammer to the stone body. Discord shattered into a thousand little pebbles. The battle was now over.

Standing there, bleeding profusely, I limped towards the pond the fountain spewed water into.

"Why does the water look like a rainbow?" asked Fluttershy, peering into the pool.

"That, my little ponies, is the Wish Pool. Legend says, that anypony who dips their hooves in are granted one wish."

Everypony rushed to the fountain for a chance to wish. Pinkie wished to let her inner demon go. I dipped my hooves in, closed my eyes, and wished that Applejack would be okay. I didn't care about myself. As long as Applejack was safe and sound, I would be a happy mare.

The wish fountain could heal minor wounds, but it couldn't deal with major injuries, such as an amputated leg, so wishing for my wings were out of the question.

"I wish Twilight would come back to us," whispered Shining Armor, his hooves deep into the water. Two small tears leaked out of his eyes. Nopony was able to find Twilight or the rest of the CMC.

But in the distance, the sound of hooves clopping on the cobblestone was heard. Limping towards the group, but supported by Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, was Twilight. We all cheered, grateful for the purple unicorn's return. Thank goodness she was alive. Celestia smiled, and vowed that she would restore Canterlot back to its original glory, but first she insisted she escort us to the hospital.

I smiled as well, thankful for the end of this fight, my head drooping into the cool waters as I began to fall asleep. I was awoken by a voice.

"Rainbow Dash," Celestia said.

"Yes princess?" I mumbled as she used her magic to place me on her back. She spread her giant wings, the soft fluff caressing me, and took off into the sky towards Ponyville, which, surprisingly, was alright. My head lolled against the princess's shoulder, the rocking of her body lulling me to sleep. But something was bothering me…I knew Queen Chrysalis was still out there. I shoved that thought out of my head. I'd deal with her later, but for now, I took a well-deserved nap.


	18. Chapter 18 Hospital's Family

Chapter 18 Hospital's Family

I wasn't sure if I was alive. It was dark, and my head was pounding. I tried moving my front legs, relieved that they were mobile. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light from the fluorescent white lamps that hung above me. To my surprise, I saw Pinkie Pie staring down at me.

"Dashie!" she cried as the machine hooked up to me began beeping loudly.

When I got my racing heart to calm down, I rubbed my eyes again, still adjusting to the lights. I took in my surroundings. There were a couple of balloons floating lazily about; some were tied to the foot of my bed. They all had 'Get Well' on them. A vase of fresh flowers sat on my bedside table, filling the air with a clean sweet scent. I noticed Pinkie had bandages all over her body. I hurriedly looked down and gasped. I was pretty much wrapped up in bandages, leaving not a single speck of my blue coat to be seen. My wing was also wrapped up, but it quivered when I moved. I turned to the other side of my body to see what happened to my other wing.

To my dismay, it was gone.

"What happened Pinkie?" I whispered.

"Oh, Princess Celestia carried you here, and everypony was examined for injuries and so far you were one of the worst," she exclaimed, throwing her hooves up to emphasize her point.

I sighed and spotted a few 'Get Well' cards lying on the table, along with one unopened present. Pinkie smiled and handed the box to me, as well as the card that went with it. I opened the postcard and began to read:

"_For my special somepony: Roses are red, violets are blue, apple pie is sweet, but not as sweet as you. We'll be together forever, you wait and see, sugar cube_."

It was signed by Applejack. I opened the box to reveal a cap, white with a blue rim, embroidered with my cutie mark.

It was so sweet of her to get me something. If only _I_ got her something as well…then, I remembered! Before the entire fiasco, before Applejack was kidnapped, I decided that Applejack was the mare for me, and I bought a special engagement bracelet for her. At that time, I thought it was cheesy, but now, I thanked Celestia I had bought it. As I struggled to get up, Pinkie helped me into a nearby wheelchair. The pink pony wheeled me into the lobby, in hopes that a friend would be there, preferably Applejack. Sadly, when we reached the reception area, there was no sign of the country mare.

"Rainbow Dash!"

Rarity and Spike walked towards us; Rarity too had bandages on her, as well as stitched above her left eye. She also had a glistening diamond ring around her horn.

"Oh, darling, are you all right? You poor thing, everypony's worried sick," Rarity's expression turned sympathetic.

"Yeah, I'm fine…do you know where AJ is?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Here come everypony else, perhaps they know?"

Fluttershy was wheeling Twilight into the entrance hall. The purple unicorn looked tired but physically unharmed. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who greeted everypony with smiles, accompanied them. They brought good news: Twilight was making a fast recovery, and would be back on her hooves doing magic in no time.

"Fluttershy?" I turned to her now, hopeful.

"Oh, yes, Rainbow? Feeling better?" she asked, her shy demeanor fading in result of the events that occurred.

"Have you seen AJ anywhere?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't, but she'll turn up."

I heard hoofsteps and shuffling behind me. I craned my neck to see who it was. Pinkie helped me by wheeling me around so I could face the newcomers. They turned out to be the princesses and Shining Armor.

"Princess Celestia," I pleaded, my eyes wide with worry.

"She's here," Celestia told me as I heard a very familiar voice drawl out my nickname.

"Dashie?" It was Applejack. Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Braeburn and Granny Smith. The whole Apple family was here to greet me.

I jumped out of my wheelchair, stumbling and slipping due to my stiff, broken legs, rushing to be in Applejack's embrace. We stayed there for what seemed like forever, just taking in the feel of each other as we hugged tightly. She held me against her, making sure I put no strain on my hind legs. I felt something nudge my back, and looked down to see my wheelchair underneath me. Big Mac had pushed my chair so I could sit back without any trouble. I fell onto my chair, properly looking at Applejack. Her hair was clean and tied back neatly, her wounds were bandaged, and her wings…her wings were beautiful. "Thanks Big Mac," I said.

"Eeeyup," he replied.

"Y'all right there, sugar cube?" Applejack gazed at me with a caring intensity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

Everypony gathered around, probably sensing that something big was going to happen.

I took a deep breath. "Applejack?" I asked.

"Yes Sugar cube?"

"Will you marry me?" I asked, staring into those endless depths of green. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. Tears began dripping out of her eyes.

"Yes, I will, Dashie," she finally replied, falling into my outstretched front legs as the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

Pinkie threw decorations into the air (where she got them I have no idea) and Fluttershy quietly shouted 'yay'. Twilight smiled at us, and Princess Celestia put her wings around us, as if protecting us from any harm. Rarity began to cry, sniffing delicately while Spike patted her shoulder and tried to get her to stop. I felt tears of happiness roll down my face.

"Congratulations, Rainbow Dash."

I lifted my head to see Spitfire and Soarin', along with a few of the Wonderbolts, enter the room. They looked tired, but otherwise all right. "Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Listen." Spitfire trotted a little closer to me. "We saw you fighting with that Discord guy, and we all decided to give you a chance to try out for the Wonderbolts."

I gasped, not able to believe my ears. Me…a Wonderbolt? It was too good to be true.

"I'd love to, but…I don't have my wing anymore," I mumbled, casting a gaze down at my legs. Applejack nuzzled me, trying to cheer me up.

"That can be fixed," spoke Princess Celestia. "It would take some time, and a lot of magic, but I daresay you've earned it!"

Everypony cheered for me, glad that I could finally be back to normal. Celestia asked me to come with her to my hospital room, where she could begin the procedure. I silently asked Applejack to come with me, and she smiled, climbing out of my cuddle and pushing my chair, following Celestia.

Applejack helped my lie down on my stomach, unraveling my bandages to allow Celestia to inspect my wound, and then start the spell. I stretched my hoof out, and without a word, Applejack laid hers on top of mine.

I remember nothing about the spell, all I know is that it hurt and I fell asleep. I woke up feeling very tired the next morning. Applejack was sprawled on a mattress on the floor. I sat up and checked my wing. There it was, as good as new! I flexed it; delighting in the fact it didn't hurt anymore.

I know believe that it was the power of love that destroyed Discord. We were welcomed back in town as heroes. Celestia was going to hold a party in a few months. Equestria's heroes were going to be awarded medals of Honor. But I didn't care about that right now, I just cared about being able to fly again.

When I was let out of the hospital, I was asked to meet the member of the Wonderbolts on a high cliff, just on the borders of Ponyville. The Wonderbolts suited me up with one of their costumes and a pair of goggles. Standing there on the edge of a cliff, I backed up as they waited for me. Everypony watched below, Princess Celestia.

I spread my wings, taking a running start, and soared upwards. I was in the sky! I began performing all my tricks, such as the Bucking Bronco and my special Cloud Whipper. I wouldn't be surprised if I got in the Wonderbolts, I mean, I am the fastest flyer in all of Equestria.

It was time for the grand finale. I flew up, higher than I ever have during this session, and began speeding downwards. I heard a loud whistling in my ears, and seemed to crash through an invisible barrier. I closed my eyes, forcing my wings to flap faster, and suddenly, what seemed like an explosion was heard.

Behind me, a rainbow graced the sky as a Sonic Rainboom illuminated the heavens. It was good to be back home, and to know that I, Rainbow Dash, would fly another day.

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED

Queen Chrysalis is planning something that renders Princess Celestia helpless. Rainbow Dash has been having nightmares of her fierce battle with Discord. But when Rainbow Dash goes missing, an imposter takes her place, doing everything in her power to hurt Applejack. Will love be able to conquer evil once more, or will everything fall apart? AJxRDxTS RxS Rated M just in case.

I don't own MLPFIM

* * *

Dedicated and Beta Read by my Brohoof Mouch30 thanks :)


End file.
